Windu's Record
by Buckhunter The Race Horse
Summary: A one-shot story where Marv reads an archive record about Mace Windu's past.


**A/N: A one-shot story where an OC padawan reads and archive record about Mace Windu.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the padawan who reads the record, the woman in the archive, and the padawan's master. Everything else is owned by Lucasfilm.**

 **Windu's Record:**

Reach Fatino looked at her padawan, shaking her head. "You can't hold attachments, Marv Algol. You should know that, as you have been my padawan for a few months now."

Marv looked up at her, thoughts speeding through his head. "Yes, Master. Sorry, Master."

"Apology accepted, my padawan." The Jedi Master replied with a sigh. She typed something in on the archive computer in front of them. She clicked on something and an article popped up. "Read this."

The 23 year old padawan looked up at her. "Yes, Master."

 **Archive Article:**

 **Mace Windu (72 BBY-?)**

As a padawan, Mace Windu had many solo missions, quite a few being to his home planet of Haruun Kal.

During one particular mission, the young padawan met a Korun woman around his age. He often talked to her when he wasn't trying to track the threat he was after. Sometimes he even helped her with basic things inside her house. They grew into friends before Windu started having feelings for her.

The woman, Misu Mitmor, offered to let him sleep on the couch in her house while he was on the planet. Windu accepted the offer without hesitation, happy to be near her. One night, after stripping down to his pants and lying down to sleep, he spotted her watching him. When he asked why she was looking at him, she just shook her head and walked away.

The very next morning, she asked him where he was from. When he told her that Haruun Kal was his home planet, she didn't seem very surprised.

Later that day, someone working for the man he was tracking broke in, attempting to kill them both. Windu saw a flaw in the enemy's defenses with his latest learnt ability, Shatterpoint, and the man soon lay dead on the floor.

Mitmor thanked him gratefully and he told her that protecting the people was his duty. Later, after his return to Coruscant, he reported,"My duty wasn't only to them; I had sworn myself to protect her too."

A couple of days later, the main threat was located. The man was in that very town with a group of his men. After preparing for battle, Windu found his way to them, Mitmor following to help with a blaster. He'd tried to talk her out of it, but she stubbornly refused.

"I-I told her that she meant everything to me." Windu remembers days later. "I directly said to her,'I love you, Misu. I'd die if they killed you. Please, don't fight. Let me handle this.' She didn't listen to me."

One of the enemy men shot her stomach as she stood on the edge of a cliff. Seeing her fall off, Windu shouted her name. After jumping off the cliff and landing perfectly, he finds her dead at the bottom of the cliff. Unable to contain his rage, the young padawan slaughtered the leader of the enemy group. The others fled, afraid of what would happen if they stayed.

Upon his return to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, young Windu fell into a deep depression. His friend, Reach Fatino tried to cheer him up. His depression lasted for months and he refused to tell anyone what had happened on Haruun Kal. Only years later the truth was finally discovered.

Windu's depression finally lifted when he became a full Jedi Knight and was elected onto the Council. He still had a strict mood, but he had left behind the isolation of staying in his quarters day by day. He refused to participate in any celebrations, training instead to become stronger, to save those that can't save themselves.

Master Windu still pushes himself to train, even in these very days.

 **Reality:**

"You know Master Windu?" Marv asked quietly.

"Yes." His master replied. "He and I have been friends since we were very young. I was worried when he fell depressed, but I never found out what happened until I first read this archive."

"That's why he's never happy, isn't it?" He looked up at her with understanding.

"Yes. He was a troublemaker as a padawan though." She gave a sad smile. "Breaking into the kitchen at midnight. He never did it again after he came back from that mission."

Marv gave a small nod. "I see why attachments are forbidden. He was so close to the dark side, wasn't he?"

Reach nodded slowly. "Yes, he was. Very close to the dark side. We're lucky he's still here."


End file.
